Agent Unheeded
by I'm The Pretender
Summary: Die Brücke wurde erschaffen, die Zeitlinie wurde umgeschrieben. Staffel 4 beginnt und wir wechseln die Perspektiven. Es gibt eine Person, die in der TV-Serie viel zu oft unbeachtet bleibt. Diese Geschichte füllt die Lücken.
1. Shapeshifters Reloaded

_Wenn du das ließt, kennst du vermutlich die Geschichte der Fringe-Division. Doch ich bin mir sicher, es gibt noch immer Dinge, die du nicht weißt. Du wirst schon im folgenden ersten Kapitel merken, dass die Perspektive hier nicht dieselbe ist, wie in der Serie, die du kennst. Du wirst merken, dass es Winkel und Ecken gibt, die zu betrachten, die Serie vernachlässigt hat. Du wirst sehen, Antworten führen oft zu neuen Fragen. Ich werde diese Serie vermissen. Meine Geschichte verfolgt den Handlungsstrang von Fringe von Beginn der vierten Staffel bis hin zum Ende der fünften Staffel – dem Ende. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht mögen einige diese Geschichte. Ist dem so, werde ich auch danach noch eitere Kapitel hinzufügen._

„**Neither Here Nor There"/ „Shape Shifters Reloaded"**

Olivia ist fähig, sich in den verschiedensten Situationen 100%ig angemessen zu verhalten. Doch sie ist auch stur. Das macht sie menschlicher. Ihr Dunhamscher Dickschädel ist ihre einzige Schwäche, zu der sie steht. Ebenso wie zu ihrer Abneigung gegen Folivia. Als sie mich als Kummerkasten missbrauchte, machte ich mir eine mentale Notiz: _Halte zwei Olivias stets auf Distanz, solange es nicht um die Errettung der Welt geht._

Meine Hoffnung, ihr meinerseits von den Neuigkeiten aus meinem Leben zu berichten, wurden im Keim erstickt, als wir ins Feld geordert wurden. Auf der Fahrt zum Ort des Geschehens, informierte Broyles uns telefonisch über unseren neusten Fall, während ich wie üblich zwischen Walter und der echten Welt vermittelte. Kann ich nach allem, was ich weiß überhaupt noch 'echte Welt' sagen? Was ich ausdrücken will, ist, dass dieser Mann sein eigenes Verständnis von allem hat. Wenn Walter Fragen hatte, stellte ich sie und wenn Walter etwas zu erklären versuchte, musste ich es erklären. So funktionierte es, seitdem er sein Labor nicht mehr verließ. Alle kamen gut klar damit. Mich eingeschlossen. Hat man eine gewisse Grund-Genialität, sodass man etwa versteht, was er sagt, ist es mitunter faszinierend. Mitunter, weil er eben mit seinen LSD-Trips das Drahtseil zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn auf die Dicke einer Schnur reduzierte.

Am Ziel erwarteten uns ein Krankenwagen, wie gewöhnlich mehrere Polizeiwagen für meinen Geschmack zu viele Menschen. Bei Fällen wie wir sie löste war es besser, wenige nichtsahnende Menschen dem Risiko des Wissens auszusetzen. Der Verstorbene war, wie Broyles uns sagte, ein Agent, wie wir. Ich hatte Walter versprochen, ihm alles zu berichten, was ich erfahren konnte. Er hatte mich gebeten, den Leichnam in sein Labor überführen zu lassen. Der war entstellt. Wie verbrannt. Ich musste überlegen, ob ich so etwas schon einmal gesehen hatte. Ich war mir sicher, wenn jemand sagen konnte, was diesem Mann zugestoßen war, dann war es Walter. Doch dafür brauchte er jeden nötigen Input, den ich ihm liefern konnte. Olivia hatte sich aus dem Krankenwagen entfernt, sprach offenbar mit dem Partner des Opfers. Ich regelte noch, was es zu regeln galt und wir fuhren zurück. Zurück im Labor war Walter sich sicher, etwas sei anders, als noch vor einer Woche. Er ließ mich Temperatur und Luftfeuchtigkeit überprüfen. Alles, wie es sich gehörte. Olivia hatte sich, dank dieser Vorkommnisse, vor mir die nötigen Akten beschaffen können und ließ mich mit der undankbaren Aufgabe Genes Pflege zurück.

Ich hatte noch weitere Nichtigkeiten zu tun, während Walter einen Versuch an einer Taube durchführte, dessen Sinn sich mir nicht erschloss. Er ließ sich, anders als Olivia, nicht von dem plötzlichen Besuch unterbrechen. Es war der Agent, mit dem Liv zuvor über den Fall gesprochen hatte. Er wollte ganz eindeutig Antworten auf mehr als eine Frage. Olivia konnte ihn nicht zum Gehen überreden und er bestand darauf, mit uns an den Fundort der zweiten Leiche, von der wir soeben erfahren hatten, zu fahren. Ich wunderte mich darüber, dass Olivia nachgab. Das sah ich nicht ähnlich. Später würde ich sie danach fragen. Scheinbar ein Autounfall, doch das Todesopfer wies die gleichen Brandnarben auf, wie der erste Tote. Erneut verblieb ich bei dem Opfer während Olivia eine Zeugin befragte. Es lief mehr oder weniger wie bei den vorherigen Funden. Als auch diese letzte Leiche das Labor erreichte, suchte ich nach Walter. Er hatte schließlich darum gebeten, doch ich fand ihn nicht. Es gab nicht viele Plätze, an denen er sich aufhielt. Die Angst, das Labor zu verlassen, beschränkte ihn. Ich überprüfte das Hinterzimmer, in dem er sich zuvor schon verbarrikadiert hatte, während Olivia einen Blick in Genes Stall warf.

Doch er war weder hier, noch dort. Tatsächlich fand ihn, wer ihn nicht suchte. Agent Lee sah recht überrascht aus, als Walter triefend nass aus dem Tank stieg. Er hatte an diesem Tag eindeutig einen Hang zum Wahnsinn. Er sprach von einem Mann, der plötzlich im Labor aufgetaucht sei. Ich ging davon aus, dass er von Agent Lee sprach. Er war Besuch eben nicht gewöhnt. Doch er bestritt es. Er war völlig außer sich, doch Olivia konnte ihn beruhigen. Er hatte aufgehört, zu brüllen, als ich ihm trockene Kleidung brachte. Er blieb schreckhaft. Doch auch in Unterwäsche konnte er Agent Lees Krankheiten-Theorie widerlegen. Erst danach dachte er daran, sich anzuziehen. Ich wundere mich nicht mehr über ihn. Das habe ich längst aufgegeben. Während ich nach seiner Hose suchte, bildete er sich seine eigene Theorie, wollte jedoch noch keine Hypothese äußern. Nun lag es wieder einmal an mir, Walter den nötigen Input, Informationen, alles Mögliche, was helfen könnte, zu recherchieren.

Mein vermeintlich falscher Alarm führte Olivia und Lee auf eine Fährte. Der Neue brachte mich um meine Außeneinsätze. Wie gewöhnlich behielt ich meinen Ärger für mich. Doch es gab mir die seltene Gelegenheit, mit Jen zu telefonieren.

Olivia brachte einen Koffer mit, als sie zurückkam. Ein paar verbrannte Bögen Papier darin. Als dann auch Agent Lee das Labor betrat, schien Walter das Bedürfnis zu haben, ihn nach Süßigkeiten zu fragen. Natürlich hatte er keine bei sich. Ich wiederhole: Ich wundere mich nicht über Walter Bishop. Kaum hatten alle etwas anderes zu tun, arbeitete er weiter. Und er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. Sofort zog er seine Schlüsse und er war in seinem Element. In diesem Falle sein Hass gegen Walternativ. Ich gab ihm zu verstehen, dass es nicht zwingend etwas mit dem anderen Universum zu tun haben musste, doch das interessierte ihn nicht. Nun war Agent Lincoln Lee im Begriff, mehr Antworten zu kriegen, als er verlangt hatte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, dass Olivia den neuen Kollegen mit auf die Brücke nahm. Doch ich hatte das nicht zu bestimmen. Walter hatte seine Forschungen für diesen Tag abgeschlossen. Ich machte mich auf den Heimweg.

_Du hast sicher schon bemerkt, wer hier im Zentrum steht. Ich plane, auch die folgenden Kapitel überwiegend aus Astrids Perspektive zu schreiben, doch sollte es eine Abweichung geben, werde ich das natürlich kennzeichnen. Und was war das mit dieser Jen? Nun, ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, wann oder ob ich das verrate, doch sie wird öfter mal in Astrids Gedanken auftauchen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich für das nächste Kapitel brauchen werde, doch wenn es fertig ist, bekommst du es zu lesen. Du musst wissen, dass ich mit 15 Jahren auch anderes zu tun habe, als Fanfictiions zu schreiben._


	2. Of Mirrors And Other Monsters

_Na bitte. Da ist dein zweites Kapitel. Ich hatte vor, dieses Kapitel am Sonntag zu beenden, doch vielleicht gelingt mir bis dahin noch ein weiteres. Dieses hier ist recht kurz. Die Folge gab nicht viel Material und ich wollte noch nicht zu viel vorweg nehmen. Genug davon. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

„**One Night in October"/ „Of Mirrors And Other Monsters"**

Walters Verhalten wurde nicht gerade normaler. Als ich das Labor betrat, bedeckte er gerade alle spiegelnden Flächen. Agent Lee war bereits im Labor, informierte sich über Gestaltwandler.

Es stellte sich heraus, das mein Name nicht der einzige war, den Walter sich nicht merken konnte, oder wollte.

Olivia erreichte unseren Standard-Arbeitsplatz und wunderte sich, ja, sie wunderte sich tatsächlich über die neue 'Dekoration'. Selbst die Computer hatte Walter nicht verschont. Doch die musste ich natürlich enthüllen.

Ich nutzte meine Gelegenheit, Olivia, die das Thema Lincoln Lee übrigens geöffnet hatte, einen Denkanstoß zu geben.

Sie arbeitete. Das war ihr Leben. Sie war Single und wurde darüber eine Art Workaholic. Eigentlich war mir das relativ gleich, aber ich wusste, dass sie mir dann etwas über ihre Prinzipien oder ähnliches erzählen würde, letztlich aber an sich selbst zweifeln würde.

Sie erwiderte mit keinem Wort, als ich erwähnte, dass ihr 'Typ' überhaupt nicht existierte. Ja, sie war in der Falle.

Der Fall, zu dem sie gerufen wurde, führte sie auf die andere Seite. Ich blieb also wie üblich mit Walter im Labor zurück. Ich wäre am liebsten mitgegangen. Doch stattdessen schlug ich mich mit der Musik herum, die Walter viel zu laut abspielte.

Seit nunmehr einer Woche stand er völlig neben sich. Er gab zu, wieder zu experimentieren und ich versprach ihm meine Hilfe. Ihn so zu sehen, war hart.

Er zog sich nur wenig später zurück. Ich arbeitete noch etwas. Walter ließ sich nicht mehr blicken und so ging ich nachhause, als ich fertig war.

_Was denkst du? Wer das nächste Kapitel noch dieses Wochenende lesen möchte, möge mir den nötigen Antrieb in Form von Reviews geben. Ich bin mir nämlich nicht sicher, ob überhaupt jemand diese Geschichte ließt._


	3. Walter Knows a Way

**„Alone in the World"/ „Walter Knows a Way"**

In der Nacht hatte Walter einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Er hatte wieder den Fremden gesehen. Der hatte offenbar dringend mit ihm sprechen wollen.  
Der heutige Fall lockte schließlich auch mich endlich wieder nach draußen. Es war ekelerregend, jedoch auch eine willkommene Abwechslung. Ich kam jedoch wieder bloß dazu, für Walter die Toten zu untersuchen. Der Gestank war bestialisch!  
Walters Kommentare waren nicht gerade hilfreich. Er war wohl wütend auf Broyles, weil er seinen Therapeuten kontaktiert hat.  
Als ich die Überreste des ersten Jungen ins Labor brachte, konnte Walter sich auf nichts konzentrieren. Es wurde immer schlimmer und ihn so zu sehen war alles andere als angenehm.  
Als Olivia und Lincoln zurückkamen, brachten sie den Überlebenden mit. Walter sprach offenbar mit ihm über seinen Sohn, während ich noch immer mit den Leichen zugange war. Als ich die Entdeckung mit der Kerze machte, holte ich ihn dazu.  
In der folgenden Minute explodierte der Tote. Das war, das muss ich zugeben, etwas ungewöhnlich.  
Walter erklärte mir, was diese Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte und ich war sofort alarmiert. Es waren schließlich Olivia und Lincoln, die in der direkten Umgebung des zweiten explosiven Kindes waren.  
Ich rief also Olivia an und warnte sie. Solche Momente waren selten geworden. Doch ich musste zumindest versuchen, vor der Gefahr zu warnen.  
Ich kam zu spät durch und auch Olivia konnte nur noch zusehen. Wir fanden heraus, dass diese Etwas, das nun schon vier Menschen das Leben genommen hatte, seinen Opfern Flüssigkeit entzog, nachdem es sie lähmte. Diese Kreatur, die mich an einen Pilz erinnerte, hatte doch tatsächlich Instinkte.  
Walter sah den Jungen offensichtlich als willkommene Gesellschaft und er blieb noch eine Weile. Er brach nur Minuten später mit hohem Fieber zusammen.  
Walter gab das Kommando, das Verbrennen des Schädlings einzustellen durch und wir kühlten den Jungen – mir fällt sein Name gerade nicht ein, aber nicht jeder kann ein fotografisches Gedächtnis haben.  
Allenfalls kam er wieder zu Bewusstsein und gab zu, öfter in den Tunnel zu gehen, dass er sich dort wohl fühle. Zwischen dem Ding und dem Jungen bestand eine Art Symbiose. Walter war der Meinung, es sei ein riesiges Gehirn.  
Während Broyles darauf bestand, es und somit Aaron – war das sein Name? - zu vernichten, nannte Walter Aaron Peter.  
Ich half, die Verbindung ausfindig zu machen und Walter suchte nach Möglichkeiten, diese zu trennen, ohne allzu großen Schaden anzurichten.  
Doch bevor er Schaden anrichten konnte, richtete der Organismus Schaden an. Walter wurde klar, dass Aaron an dem Organismus festhielt und nicht umgekehrt. Während er versuchte, ihn davon zu überzeugen, los zu lassen, versagten die Organe eins nach dem anderen.  
Walter trieb die Peter-Sache auf die Spitze und das besorgte mich, aber es gab anderes, womit ich mich zu beschäftigen hatte. Auf seine wirklich exzentrische Art und Weise schaffte Walter es, ihn zu retten. Es verschwand.  
Zum Abschied, bevor ich ihn ins Krankenhaus brachte, schenkte Walter Aaron eins von Peters alten Spielzeugen. Auf der Fahrt benachrichtigte ich Olivia über den Erfolg. Sie machte sich gleich auf den Weg zum Labor.  
Ich will mir nicht ausmalen, was hätte passieren können, wenn sie nicht dort gewesen wäre.

_Es hat etwas gedauert, aber das nächste Kapitel wird wahrscheinlich schneller fertig. In den Ferien versuche ich, noch ein/zwei Episoden fertig zu kriegen. Aber bitte haut mich nicht, wenn ich es nicht schaffe. Mein Pa heiratet Ende der Woche und ich soll singen. Immerhin muss ich nicht sprechen._


	4. Some Guy Pulled out of Reiden Lake

_Hier ist das neue Kapitel. Bin gerade fertig geworden. Viel Spaß damit!_

„**Subject 9"/ „Some Guy Pulled out of Reiden Lake"**

Nein, Walter ist nicht bloß ein Wissenschaftler. Er ist vielmehr eine Wissenschaft für sich.

Nachdem Olivia ihn am Vorabend davon abhalten musste, seinem eigenen Gehirn zu schaden, war er nun besessen davon, ein Foto von dem rätselhaften Fremden zu erhaschen.

Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob Olivia diese Sache mit ihren Träumen nicht erlogen hat, um Walter zu helfen. Andererseits entspricht das ganz und gar nicht ihr.

Den Morgen verbrachte er also damit, Kameras im Labor zu platzieren und eine Erdnuss aus möglichst vielen Winkeln zu fotografieren. Ein überaus nerviges Experiment. Vor allem, wenn man anderes zu tun hat.

Olivia bereitete dem ein Ende, als sie das Labor betrat. Ich kannte sie gut genug, um sagen zu können, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch was es war, vermochte ich nicht zu erahnen. So etwas hatte ich noch nicht gesehen. Sie schaffte es doch immer wieder, dass er aufhörte, sich wie ein Geisteskranker zu verhalten.

Sie schilderte ein doch sehr interessantes Vorkommnis, das sich noch am gleichen Morgen in ihrem Schlafzimmer ereignet hatte. Es war nicht, wonach es klingt. Tatsächlich berichtete sie von einer Energie, die metallene Gegenstände gesammelt hatte.

Die Parallelen zwischen diesem Vorfall und jenen, die sie als Kind bewirkt hatte, waren alarmierend. Doch wir hatten ja keine Ahnung!

Ich begleitete Olivia in ihr Apartment, um die Forschung anzustellen, die Walter brauchte. Meine Standard-Beschäftigung, seit Olivia mit Lincoln zusammenarbeitete.

Kaum hatte Olivia das Zimmer verlassen, suchte die Energie sie erneut auf, räumte ihren gesamten Badezimmer-Schrank aus. Ich sah bloß die Tür zuschlagen, hörte das Klirren von Metall, das zu Boden stürzte und schon war es wieder vorbei.

Ein anderes 'Cortexiphan-Kind' – was auch immer das sein mochte – habe einmal etwas Vergleichbares verursacht, wusste Walter. An den Namen des Jungen konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Er bezeichnete ihn als Versuchsobjekt 9.

Wir trafen Nina Sharp bei _Massive Dynamics_, um herauszufinden, wer Versuchsobjekt 9 war und Walter war nicht ganz einverstanden mit dem, was sie zu sagen hatte. Ich verlor ganz langsam die Geduld mit ihm.

Während Olivia noch mit Nina zurückblieb, begann ich schon mit der Arbeit. Später klärte Olivia mich hinsichtlich der Cotexiphan-Versuche auf. Ich fand die Idee von Kindern als Versuchsobjekte ziemlich befremdlich und Walter erinnerte sich offensichtlich sehr ungern an diese Zeit, denn er brach die Verbindung ab.

Versuchsobjekt 9 stellte sich als Cameron James heraus. Bei unsrer Rückkehr ins Labor wurde erst deutlich, wie schuldig Walter sich wegen dieser Versuche fühlte. Drei Jahre hatte er in seinem Labor verbracht und plötzlich wollte er raus.

Er gab mir einen Auftrag und einen weiteren Namen. Ganz ohne Walter darin war das Labor erschreckend leer. Nur die Kameras zu überprüfen, hätte mich zu Tode gelangweilt, angesichts der fehlenden Walter-Krisen. Ich erledigte also noch etwas Papierarbeit, die ich am Morgen abgebrochen hatte und rief dann Jen an. Ich hasste Nächte im Labor. Vor allem dann, wenn es nichts zu tun gab.

Am nächsten Morgen überprüfte ich die Kameras ein weiteres Mal. Ich säuberte Genes Stall und bürstete sie, weil sie einfach eine fabelhafte Kuh ist. Ich dachte dann ein Wenig nach und es kam so weit, dass ich dermaßen gelangweilt war, dass ich Agent Broyles um etwas Papierkram bat.

Und ich arbeitete, bis Walter mich anrief. Ich versicherte ihm, dass alles war, wie es sein sollte und dann arbeitete ich weiter. Als nächstes rief Olivia an. Ich wusste nicht, wozu, doch ich gab ihr die Informationen, um die sie mich bat. Danach rief ich meine Mutter an, dann noch einmal Jen und schließlich arbeitete ich den Rest der Papiere durch.

_Peter ist zurück. Das wurde ja auch Zeit. Doch bis jetzt weiß Astrid von all dem schließlich noch nichts. Und schon gar nicht, wer Peter ist, den man aus dem Reiden Lake gefischt hat. Ja, ich habe wieder Jen erwähnt. Möchte mal jemand raten, wer sie ist? Genau genommen, weiß ich nichts über Astrids Mutter, doch sie kann ja nicht ausschließlich mit Jen telefonieren, richtig? Ich werde mich dann sobald wie möglich zurückmelden._


	5. Turn Things Upside Down

_Ich habe lange gebraucht und es ist kurz. Dafür entschuldige ich mich. Aber es ist fertig und du kannst es nun lesen. _

„**Novation"/ „Turn Things Upside Down"**

Walter war allein zurück ins Labor gekommen. Olivia war nachhause gefahren, nachdem sie sichergestellt hatte, dass Walter auch tatsächlich ins Labor kam. Er hatte mir erzählt, was vorgefallen war und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mit Agent Broyles zu telefonieren. Er bestätigte das meiste von dem, was ich von Walter gehört hatte. Lange wollte Broyles sich nicht von mir aufhalten lassen und gleich darauf schickte Walter mich nachhause. Etwas Schlaf erschien mir sehr erstrebenswert. Als jedoch Olivia erzählte, dass dieser Mensch aus dem See sagte, sein Name sei Peter Bishop und dass der einzige, mit dem er reden würde sein Vater war, fiel die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, eben diesen in die Stadt zu fahren, natürlich mir zu. Den Gedanken, ob die Arbeiten, die ich verrichtete, meiner gerecht wurden, unterdrückte ich. Eigentlich machte ich es ja schließlich gern. Peter wusste alles. Er wusste von dem anderen Universum und von der Brücke. Er fragte Walter nach seinem Sohn und Walter erzählte, wie Peter gestorben war, wie er eine zweite Version von ihm im roten Universum gefunden hatte, wie er versucht hatte, diesen Jungen zu retten, wie auch er gestorben war. An dem Punkt begann der Peter, der nun vor ihm stand, über Beobachter zu sprechen. Walter bekam Angst und ich brachte ihn zurück ins Labor, nachdem Olivia einen weiteren Gestaltwandler-Fall bearbeitete. Angekommen, hielt ich es für richtig, Tee zu kochen. Doch offenbar wollte Walter lieber Pudding. Er kochte eine Weile und ich zog mich wieder zurück. Doch Peters Worte ließen mich nicht wieder los, sodass ich nicht wirklich zur Ruhe kam. Als Walter sich dann doch entschied, noch einmal mit Peter zu reden, hatte meine Pause sich auch schon wieder erledigt. Aber was tut man nicht alles?


End file.
